


Dos Reyes

by WanSue



Series: K - Double Shots [5]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Fushimi Saruhiko, OOC Fushimi Saruhiko
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue
Summary: La mujer de hielo es intransigente y profesional durante el trabajo, y eso la vuelve diferente del resto de Scepter 4 y de Misaki. Especialmente de él.Ella siempre espera lo mejor de Saruhiko, pero no le presiona para que trabaje más -no de la misma manera en que se preocupa por sus comidas o aspecto personal- y no le culpa si comete un error; no espera que sea perfecto.No le trata con empalagosa amabilidad que él no puede comprender, ni posee una abrumadora presencia como la de Misaki. Ella es mil veces más tranquila que él, su rostro menos expresivo que los de la mayoría de las personas que ha interactuado en su vida - y eso la vuelve similar a sí mismo. También a su madre; pero mientras que esa mujer nunca se interesó por su estado, la Teniente siempre está pendiente de su bienestar.Pero sus ojos grisáceos brillan como gemas, iluminados por emociones que Saruhiko no llega a comprender, y relucen en su dirección de una forma en que nadie más le ha mirado antes. Ni siquiera Misaki.Y si bien no es tan sobrecogedor como con él, tan trascendental, algo dentro de Saruhiko evoluciona bajo aquella atenta mirada.
Relationships: Awashima Seri & Fushimi Saruhiko, Fushimi Saruhiko & Scepter 4, Fushimi Saruhiko & Yata Misaki
Series: K - Double Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276688
Kudos: 4





	Dos Reyes

**Author's Note:**

> Es importante saber que en este AU, Fushimi Saruhiko entró en el Clan Azul huyendo tras aquella confrontación con Nagare, pero Misaki nunca llegó a confrontarle aquella primera noche, y en el futuro Saruhiko se cuidó mucho de evitar que su viejo amigo le encontrara, si podía evitarlo. Y si bien Misaki le está buscando por las calles de Shizume, e incluso por donde vivían antes, para él es tan anatema el pensar que su amigo le haya traicionado, que no se le ocurre buscar entre los miembros del Clan Azul, ni mucho menos el mirarlos dos veces.
> 
> No importan las veces que haya llamado por teléfono a Saruhiko en mitad de la noche y no le haya contestado, Misaki cree que es más posible que Saruhiko haya sido secuestrado por una conspiración que que simplemente le haya abandonado sin más. Y aunque se esfuerza en buscarle por todas partes, él no tiene mucho talento para ello, y los contactos de Kusanagi Izumo no le han reportado resultados (porque de todos ellos la única que sabe de los tejemanejes de Saruhiko es Seri, y ella no habla de trabajo con Izumo).
> 
> Además, cómo lo explico, este Fushimi... no está tan cabreado con el mundo como el original. Sí, siente que Yata le abandonó, pero al no tener nunca una confrontación final con él, nunca llegó a quemarse la marca de Homra ni pensó en destruir todo aquello que habían tenido con una cortina de odio. Simplemente, se fue a Scepter 4 e hizo su trabajo, y trató de evitar al pelirrojo lo más que pudo (y al resto del Clan Rojo por extensión).
> 
> Tras la súper nota aclaratoria, ¡espero que disfrutéis la lectura!

"Fushimi", la voz sin inflexiones de la Teniente le interrumpió mientras completaba informes. Normalmente, la respondería sin levantar los ojos del portátil, pero el tono con que la mujer había hablado le compelió a devolverle la mirada por encima del cristal de sus gafas. A esa corta distancia era perfectamente capaz de desenmarañar los detalles de su rostro. "Teniente", le respondió.

"Ya es más de medianoche, es el momento de que dejes de trabajar y te marches a dormir" comentó ella con sequedad. Normalmente, Saruhiko le habría restado importancia a sus palabras, y habría continuado a lo suyo. La cara de Awashima Seri aquella noche, sin embargo, le convenció para darle el menor número de problemas. "Cuando termine este informe iré a acostarme", le prometió.

Ella asintió, pero se quedó a su lado hasta que apagó el portátil, y le acompañó hasta la puerta de su dormitorio -algo que tampoco le costaba demasiado ya que sus habitaciones se encontraban una enfrente de la otra-.

* * *

Si bien Fushimi era hiriente y desconsiderado en sus manerismos, los miembros del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales estaban ya bien acostumbrados a su lengua despiadada. Saruhiko podría comportarse como quisiera, pero al final del día, pese a sus muchas protestas y gruñidos, el adolescente cumplía, y además con creces. El joven no tenía necesidad alguna de reparar los electrodomésticos de sus compañeros, pero lo hacía. No tendría por qué quedarse hasta las tantas arreglando los informes de Doumyouji, pero lo hacía. No tenía por qué interponerse entre el ataque de un  _strain_ y Enomoto, pero lo hacía -y además en lugar de recibir el impacto del ataque lo repelía y subyugaba al  _strain_ con envidiable facilidad-. Al final del día, nadie podía decir que Fushimi no era un compañero legal, un buen tipo, pese a su horrible actitud.

Además, su forma de hablar podía hacerles reír interiormente, especialmente cuando dirigía sus contestaciones a Munakata -y sí, durante aquellos momentos casi todos estaban acojonados, pero cuando lo rememoraban a posteriori tenían buen material para reírse a carcajadas-. Había algo acerca de Fushimi que simplemente lo volvía atractivo a los ojos de sus compañeros, y no de forma romántica.

Quizás fuera su forma de dar órdenes, que les permitía ver cuán al día estaba al joven respecto a sus habilidades, nunca dándoles más responsabilidades de las que podían manejar, pero no permitiéndoles descansar en los laureles. A lo mejor eran esas peligrosas misiones en solitario que su Rey le encargaba, de las que volvía ensangrentado pero victorioso, y siempre listo al día siguiente para trabajar como de costumbre. Sus quejas dirigidas a las actividades en grupo, pese a que siempre acabase participando.

Fushimi Saruhiko acabó marcando su propio lugar dentro del Clan Azul, muy a su pesar.

* * *

Pese a que Fushimi podía ser un joven muy cabezota y era incapaz de volver a confiar en nadie, el de pelo negro acabó aprendiendo a la fuerza a contar con sus compañeros. Probablemente tuvo mucho que ver la enésima vez que acabó desangrándose por múltiples cortes por los que no se preocupaba y una vez más Awashima le encontró, sujetándole desde su cintura y obligándole a cargar su peso contra ella mientras se dirigían a la furgoneta más cercana para conducir a toda velocidad hasta la Enfermería de  _Scepter 4_ . O la manera en que la rubia mujer le obligó a quedarse en cama cuando tenía fiebre y le visitaba a cada hora, llevándole ramen de ternera sin verduras. O su tozudez en que durmiera varias horas por día.

Mejor dicho, Fushimi fue forzado a confiar en la Teniente Awashima cuando ella siguió estando a su espalda tras varios años sin falta, sin que importasen las circunstancias o quien estuviera presente. Sin admitírselo a sí mismo, otros miembros del Clan Azul fueron colándose por los resquicios de su corazón. Doumyouji, que era tan similar a Misaki es muchas cosas, pero más digno de confianza en su opinión. Hidaka, que al igual que Awashima se quedaba con él por las noches a rellenar informes. Kamo, que cocinaba de forma que era incapaz de percibir las verduras.

Fushimi no se daba cuenta de cuánto estas personas le llegaban a importar, aunque protestase contra su ruidosa presencia. No advertía que más de una vez había llegado a extremos remarcables con tal de mantenerlos a salvo, como esa vez que comandó sus dos auras para proteger a Awashima y churruscar a la  _strain_ que había tratado de atacarla con sus poderes -dolorosos, sangrientos poderes que habrían garantizado la lenta muerte de la Teniente-, o la ocasión en que uno de sus cuchillos acabó clavado en su costado mientras se aseguraba que ningún proyectil alcanzara a Benzai, caído en el suelo con un feo desgarro en su pierna izquierda.

Pero todos esos gestos que para él no tenían importancia pesaban en la mente de quienes trabajaban con él mucho más que cualquiera de sus palabras irritadas. Poco a poco, por sí mismo, Saruhiko se ganó el respeto de su Clan. Ellos que eran amables, que sólo tenían elogios para él cuando hablaban de él a sus espaldas.

Ni siquiera mientras seguía investigando a _JUNGLE_ le dejaron hacerlo en solitario; Munakata le había otorgado a esa investigación el estatus de Operación Encubierta y Benzai y Akiyama eran sus subordinados directos en la infiltración del sistema. Awashima se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en un apoyo silencioso, una presencia constante que no le incordiaba. Y lo mismo podía decirse del resto de _Scepter 4_.

Como parte de su estrategia, Fushimi continuaba con su perfil abierto; fue gracias a eso que llegó a contactar con Douhan Hirasaka. Mujer, varios años mayor que él, habilidosa combatante y mercenaria, cuyo mayor objetivo a simple vista era conseguir cuanto dinero pudiera. Más tarde -pero no mucho más- sus habilidades como hacker le desvelaron que se había escapado de su familia una vez alcanzó su mayoría de edad, y había realizado toda clase de trabajos con tal de mantenerse a flote. Aquella línea aparte de investigación, generalmente irrelevante para aquella misión, había llamado su atención con fuerza, especialmente durante el último año, y había acabado visitando sus muchos edificios aparentemente abandonados que se encontraban repartidos por la ciudad.

Fue durante una de esas exploraciones nocturnas en que él, Hidaka y Domyouji se toparon con la escena de un crimen. Un adolescente desconocido que acababa de disparar a Totsuka Tatara en el pecho. Mientras Hidaka y Domyouji distraían al atacante Fushimi llamó a esas llamas de _Homra_ que aborrecía pese a su utilidad, y las concentró, como habitualmente hacía, en uno de sus cuchillos arrojadizos. Procedió entonces aplicar el arma incandescente sobre el agujero que la bala le había dejado al miembro del Clan Rojo en el pecho, deteniendo así la mayor parte de la hemorragia externa. Al no poder intuir correctamente el alcance del daño sufrido por Totsuka, informó rápidamente a Awashima para que vinieran a recogerlos.

La ambulancia personal de _Scepter 4_ venía con un equipo de paramédicos y era conducida por Akiyama, el agente que más le pisaba al acelerador en momentos de crisis. El _strain_ atacante había saltado al cuerpo de Doymyouji cuando parecía que iban a poder capturarle, descubriéndoles así sus poderes, y procedió a escapar colándose en el _Himmelreich_. Una orden de búsqueda y captura había sido emitida tanto para el Clan Azul como el Dorado. Debido al estado de Totsuka Tatara, la Teniente misma fue hasta _Homra_ a informarles de la situación de su camarada y las circunstancias en que había sido herido. El Clan Rojo en pleno fue hasta la Torre Mihashira, donde estaban tratando al joven.

Fushimi, por su parte, había decidido evitar aquella confrontación en particular, tras haber pasado algo más de tres años evitando al Clan Rojo en su totalidad y a Misaki en particular -no hay ninguna memoria especialmente agradable asociada con ellos, especialmente a Misaki; un sordo dolor se asentaba en su pecho las pocas veces que le había visto caminando de lejos por la calle, espoleado por el hecho de que nunca, desde el momento en que había vestido el uniforme azul, le había mirado la Vanguardia de _Homra_\- Saruhiko no estaba interesado en volver a relacionarse con ellos; tuvo bastante en su día, durante aquel año en que había peleado junto a ellos al lado de Yata, y la noche en que se había vuelto parte del Clan Azul, tras la despedida de Suoh Mikoto.

Incluso así, su pacífica existencia no debería durar mucho más, no cuando Totsuka Tatara le había reconocido mientras cauterizaba su herida y se lo había soltado a Yata y Kusanagi y Anna la siguiente vez que los vio. O al menos, eso dedujo Saruhiko de la nueva oleada de mensajes que le habían llegado desde aquella red de mensajería que había desarrollado varios años atrás. Mensajes contradictorios en las emociones de su escritor; contento por la reaparición de Saruhiko, agradecido porque había salvado a Totsuka-san, encabronado porque este estaba seguro de que Saruhiko llevaba el uniforme de aquellos desgraciados...

Fushimi leyó todos aquellos mensajes, un sentimiento amargo subiéndole por la garganta al pensar en todas esas veces que se marchó de _Homra_ sin que Misaki se diera cuenta, o las ocasiones en que había visto a su viejo amigo caminando sonriente por la calle rodeado de otros Rojos y no había sido capaz de reconocerlo en aquel uniforme azul. La tentación de responderle estaba ahí, de mandarle preguntas como _¿Acaso te habías dado cuenta de que me fui, Misaki? ¿Cuando ni siquiera eras capaz de mirarme, ni me has reconocido las veces que en estos últimos años he pasado frente a ti?_ Sin embargo, nunca llegó siquiera a empezar a teclearlas; la mujer de hielo estaba a su lado, ofreciéndole una taza de café -negro- recién hecho y sentándose a su lado en la mesa de la cocina-comedor de sus cuarteles.

"Saruhiko-kun", comenzó ella, directa al grano como siempre. "A estas alturas, el Clan Rojo al completo debe de saber que te encuentras con nosotros. Muchos de ellos, empezando por Totsuka-san, quieren agradecerte lo que hiciste ayer por ellos". "No, gracias, Seri. No quiero saber nada de ellos", añadió antes de tomar un trago de su taza. "Entendido", y eso fue todo; él terminó su café, ella su postre de anko, y regresaron a sus obligaciones.

* * *

Evitar a Yata Misaki resultó ser más difícil de lo esperado, una vez que el bajito joven adulto se empeñó en hablar con su viejo amigo en persona y se hacía una idea de dónde estaba. Era irritante para el de gafas, particularmente cuando era capaz de verle a través de las ventanas plantado a la entrada de los Cuarteles Generales de _Scepter 4_, a veces acompañado por Kamamoto Rikio. Tras una semana y media de no salir del edificio Fushimi se levantó de su mesa y dando un sonoro portazo al salir al fresco aire de la mañana se encaminó directamente a donde se encontraba Yata, quien a juzgar por el historial de mensajes había estado ahí sentado por cerca de dos horas aquel día.

Caminó a paso ligero hasta donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, el ceño frunciéndosele casi automáticamente y apretando los labios, como para detener acusaciones cuyo tiempo había pasado ya. Cruzándose de brazos se apoyó contra la pared al otro lado de la puerta, dejando la verja de la entrada entre ambos y manteniendo los ojos en el frente con obstinación. "¿Qué quieres?"

Misaki se encontraba agachado a menos de diez metros de él, su reloj-pda todavía entre los dedos de su mano derecha -había estado jugueteando con él aquella mañana, particularmente inspirado en sus esfuerzos por hablar con Saruhiko- y unas cuantas puntas despeinadas se escapaban de su gorro. Sus ojos avellanados se abrieron de par en par al ver a su viejo amigo -el mismo peinado, igual de pálido, pero más alto y caminando más erguido, y una expresión más cerrada que cuando le conoció- y sus piernas le temblaron repentinamente de forma que acabó dando con su culo contra el suelo de la calle mientras contemplaba asombrado a su mejor amigo. _Estaba allí, ahora_. Seguía vivo, sano y salvo. Todo lo demás era secundario.

"¡Saruhiko!" exclamó sonriendo, levantándose a toda prisa para correr hacia el de pelo negro y envolverle en un fuerte abrazo. "¡Estás vivo! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Saruhiko! ¡No me lo puedo creer!" gritó a toda velocidad, sin dejar al más alto meter palabra mientras le estrujaba con más fuerza aún. "¿Cómo has estado? ¿Por qué estás aquí, por qué te fuiste? ¿Estás bien?" Cuando la intensidad de aquellos ojos asaltó a Saruhiko, esté recordó porqué se había quedado la primera vez con Misaki, y porqué se fue. Respirando hondo -no sin esfuerzo- se desenrredó de los brazos del mayor para dejar casi un metro de distancia.

"He estado trabajando, investigando a _JUNGLE_ y siguiendo los rastros que han ido dejando estos últimos años", respondió secamente, no queriendo entrar en detalles y alargar aquella reunión. Por su parte Misaki no estaba tan sorprendido por la actitud de Saruhiko como por la mirada de aquel; este Saruhiko es muy similar a aquel que jamás se había echado a reír tras perseguir el dirigible de _JUNGLE_, al adolescente que trataba de evitarle antes de que se convirtieran en un equipo.

"¿Qué te han hecho esos Azules, Saruhiko?", inquirió, sospechoso de que su actitud tenía que ver con ellos. El joven de pelo negro le miró a los ojos, tratando de mantener su expresión inmutable pero los primeros indicios de su enfado empezaban a ser claros para el mayor de los dos. "Me dieron un Clan". Saruhiko nunca compartió la creencia de los de _Homra_ de que todos en el Clan Rojo eran una familia, ¿y acaso es extraño, considerando cómo le habían tratado sus progenitores? Pero _Scepter 4_ era distinto en su manera de funcionar. Antes que nada, eran compañeros de trabajo unidos por el fin común de proteger a los civiles de los _strains_ criminales y de monitorear la actividad de los otros Clanes, ya que Munakata compartía una visión similar a la de Daikaku Kokujouji acerca de como debería florecer Japón.

Así pues, las muestras de compañerismo no se componían de gritos sobre su honor y cómo defender a su familia, sino de silenciosas noches ayudándole a completar informes o repentinos platos con comida caliente entrando en su línea de visión. Tozudez a la hora de llevarle a una enfermería pese a sus airadas protestas y minutos de leve tarareo mientras Seri -la única persona en la que confiaba para cortar su pelo- retocaba sus puntas cuando empezaban a rozarle los hombros.

Es decir, que esta admisión por parte de Saruhiko era algo más importante de lo que podría parecer a simple vista; un momento en que él mismo clamaba a _Scepter 4_ como suyos para que el resto del mundo lo viera, de una forma que jamás había hecho con Misaki; nunca una admisión verbal de cómo consideraba al pelirrojo suyo en el pasado. Y mucho menos después de que este se alejara cada vez más de él, distraído por los ruidosos Rojos y encandilado por la poderosa aura de Suoh Mikoto.

"¿Cómo?", empezó a protestar Misaki. "¡De eso nada! ¡_Homra_ es tu Clan! ¡¿Qué demonios te crees que haces llamando a esos bastardos de azul tu Clan?!" Iracundo el más bajo se había acercado a Fushimi y estaba agarrando el cuello de su camisa, arrancando los botones superiores y descubriendo el tatuaje en llamas que habían recibido de Mikoto-san. "¡Ahí tienes la prueba, Saruhiko, de que tú formas parte de _Homra_ tanto como yo! ¡La marca de nuestro orgullo, da lo mismo cuánto tiempo hayas estado aquí!"

"Suoh Mikoto no es mi Rey, Misaki", le contestó con calma. "Suoh Mikoto es el Rey que decidió que yo no tenía que seguir formando parte de _Homra_. Munakata Reisi es quien me ha protegido de _JUNGLE_ estos tres últimos años. _Scepter 4_ son... las personas que han estado a mi lado sin falta".

Antes de que Misaki pudiera dejar su temperamento estallar, la Teniente estaba al lado de Fushimi, habiendo llegado de hacer la compra. "Saruhiko-kun, qué sorpresa que estés aquí. ¿Qué tal la reunión?". "Acaba de terminar, Seri", mientras hablaba tomó entre sus manos las asas de las bolsas de plástico en la muestra de una gentileza que Misaki nunca había visto demostrada con tanta... ¿facilidad? No por parte de Fushimi, al menos. "¿Hay noticias de Doumyouji?". "Le encontraron en el Instituto Ashinaka. Respecto al primer cuerpo de nuestro objetivo, hemos identificado su nombre: Hieda Toru, miembro de la red social _JUNGLE_ y desaparecido desde hace unas semanas". "Hum. ¿Crees que el ataque a Totsuka podría haber sido ideado por _JUNGLE?"_.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Yata Misaki captó de ellos, ya que estos habían ido caminando hacia la sede de su organización sin dirigirle una última mirada, concentrado Fushimi en la información de Seri.

* * *

Aunque en esta ocasión Totsuka no había muerto, sino simplemente había quedado muy malherido, el Clan Rojo reaccionó violentamente ante la amenaza, tal y como el Rey Incoloro y Hisui Nagare esperaban, incluso sabiendo de su poder para intercambiar cuerpos con todos aquellos que le miren a los ojos.

Al igual que Hieda Toru, Doumyouji Andy es incapaz de recordar quién es durante las primeras horas; cuando por fin recupera la consciencia, no es el compañero con el que habían trabajado varios años, sino que sostiene ser Adolf K. Weissman*****, hecho que sorprendió y alarmó al Rey Dorado, quien confirmó que él era, en efecto, quien afirmaba ser. Conocían ahora el objetivo del Rey Incoloro, que buscaba invadir los cuerpos de los demás Reyes para hacerse con sus auras, al habérselo desvelado al Rey Plateado mientras le empujaba del _Himmelreich._

Sin embargo _Homra_ no atiende a razones, y buscan violentamente al atacante de su compañero, de momento confinado en el cuerpo original del Primer Rey -es espectacular ver el _Sanctum_ del Rey Rojo mientras es convocado al lado del _Himmelreich_, los miembros del Tercer Clan tratando de atraerlo hacia los rascacielos desde los que tratan de atacarle.

Deseoso de robarle sus poderes a Mikoto, el Rey Incoloro salta entre cuerpos, incluyendo algunos miembros de _Scepter 4_ que han llegado para tratar de contener a los de _Homra_, que despreocupados están ocasionando muchos daños a su alrededor. Una segunda Espada de Damocles es convocada, esta vez la de Munakata.

Quizás es el cansancio, que tras muchas noches llenas de estrés y preocupación le vuelven descuidado, o todos los enfrentamientos que en la última semana ha tenido en contra del Rey Rojo, pero de alguna forma, Munakata Reisi es invadido por el Rey Incoloro, y pese a que su resolución no flaquea en contra de aquel, sus niveles de Weissman aumentan a gran velocidad. Es con horror que Fushimi advierte la primera gran grieta en la gran Espada azul, incredulidad en la cara de Awashima cuando el primer pedazo de la misma empieza a caer sobre sus cabezas.

Están viviendo una Caída y su nombre será Cráter Munakata si las cosas continúan de esta forma.

Pese a su aparente indiferencia, Mikoto comprende la gravedad de la situación, y procede a quemar a Munakata. Sin embargo, su espada estaba en muy mal estado ya desde antes, y el peso de cargar a un Rey no es poca cosa.

Todo pasa demasiado rápido. Una vez las cenizas restantes del Rey Azul se dispersan por el viento y la amenaza del Rey Incoloro con ellas, Mikoto es incapaz de detener la caída de su Espada. Si bien no le importa morir aplastado por esta, valora demasiado las vidas de los miembros de su Clan. Decidido se dirige a Saruhiko. "Es el momento de que me mates, Fushimi". "Es el momento de que nos protejas a todos", añade calladamente Anna tomándole de la mano, y por primera vez Saruhiko convoca ambas, sus llamas rojas y su hielo azul, en la espada que tres años atrás su verdadero Rey le entregó. Subaru.

Con rapidez, sin florituras ni complicaciones, Fushimi Saruhiko clava su espada en el pecho de Suoh Mikoto de la misma manera en que en otro mundo lo hizo Munakata Reisi. No hay respeto ni honor en ello, pero tampoco despecho. Este Saruhiko no odia a Suoh, no tiene tiempo para ello. Ha llenado su tiempo con informes para su superior y conversaciones breves con Seri, y silenciosa camaradería con sus compañeros de Clan, en lugar de obsesionarse con aquel que le abandonó a su aire una vez encontró a _Homra_. Y aunque la pérdida de Munakata deja un vacío hondo y más grande de lo esperado en su corazón, no quiere ni pensar en cómo será si pierde al resto de _Scepter 4_ de esta forma.

Aquí Mikoto pasa sus últimos minutos rodeado por su Clan, con la notable excepción de Tatara que sigue convaleciente, y una vez cierra los ojos su Clan entona su lema una vez más, algunos con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas. Para algunos es un héroe dispuesto a morir por ellos, y eso es mucho más importante que el dolor de haberlo perdido, porque él murió para no matarles a ellos, y ese es un sacrificio que deben honrar.

En devastado silencio los miembros del Clan Azul se retiran, apoyándose los unos en los otros. Hoy dos clanes han perdido a los Reyes que siguen y admiran, y la verdad de no tener ni siquiera un cuerpo que enterrar es más dura de lo esperado, como todos pueden apreciar, mientras regresan a sus Cuarteles Generales a paso lento. No arrastran los pies, pese a su desolación, porque _Scepter 4_ era una de esas cosas de las cuales Munakata se sentía orgulloso, y lo menos que pueden hacer es presentar una imagen digna mientras avanzan por las calles de Shizume.

Los siguientes días son duros -¿cómo intentas rellenar un informe que deberías entregarle a tu Capitán, pero que no está? ¿Cómo te sientas a la Mesa de Conferencias sin apreciar el enorme vacío generado por la falta de su presencia? ¿Cómo entras a la cocina-comedor sin recordar los mil juegos ridículos en los que te obligó a participar?-, pero nadie puede esperar que estén bien después de lo ocurrido.

Algunos, como Hidaka, pueden quedarse varias horas mirando a la nada, perdidos en sus recuerdos -_Kusuhara murió para protegerle, pero él ha tenido que morir para no matarnos a todos_-. Benzai se refugia con los gatos vagabundos que encuentra, y con él Akiyama, de cuando en cuando. Al cocinar, Kamo siempre prepara más comida de la cuenta, y de pronto ese plato extra le pesa en el corazón.

Otros, como Awashima y Fushimi, se apoyan mutuamente mientras tratan de concentrarse en el trabajo -incluso si es tan difícil que roza lo imposible, y más cuando no todos son capaces de concentrarse en sus tareas, multiplicando sus deberes-. Pero es complicado, el pasar por delante de la puerta de su despacho y saber que nunca más estará detrás Munakata, con sus puzles raros y su té caliente. Con sus infuriantes palabras y miradas llenas de seguridad en sí mismo.

Sin embargo, _Scepter 4_ es más que un Clan, a diferencia de _Homra_ -y por eso a Fushimi le pareció menos inconveniente en primer lugar-; tienen unas obligaciones para con la sociedad que no pueden ser desatendidas pese a la muerte y desaparición de su Rey. Si ellos no protegen a los civiles de los _strain_ que actúan por su cuenta, ¿quién lo hará? Los Conejos del Clan Dorado podrían, pero _Scepter 4_ fue creado explícitamente con la dirección de ser la primera línea de defensa contra los _strain_ y no pueden simplemente ignorar esto.

Así que Awashima Seri y Fushimi Saruhiko tratan de dirigir al Clan Azul con el mejor de sus esfuerzos; habiendo tomado ella la posición de Capitán y él de Teniente. Despacio, de forma mecánica, todo vuelve a engranarse delicadamente; incluso si sus poderes se han debilitado de manera significativa todavía conservan su maestría con la esgrima y su buena condición física. _Scepter 4_ es más que un Clan, más que un puesto de trabajo dependiente del Gobierno, y eso es lo que los lleva hacia delante en esta complicada situación. Porque Munakata Reisi fue capaz de captivarles, pero no solo eso, sino que ellos a su vez respetaban la visión que su Rey tenía acerca de un Japón donde todo tuviera un lugar, y el de ellos es la protección de indefensos ciudadanos. Evitar que tragedias como la del Cráter Kagutsu se repitan. Ellos respetaban a su Capitán demasiado como para dejar que esto ahora caiga en el olvido con su muerte.

* * *

Fushimi no ha buscado a Misaki en todo este tiempo -no lo habría hecho incluso aunque su Rey no hubiese muerto-, y quizás con todo lo que ha pasado para el pelirrojo esto constituye un golpe más, otra persona que le ha abandonado sin miramientos. Con la desbandada de muchos de los miembros de _Homra_, que se habían largado con el rabo entre las piernas, y el viaje de Kusanagi-san hasta Alemania para investigar la _Dresden Slate_ el joven adulto se entristece un poco más. Las personas que están a su lado todavía son Anna, Totsuka-san y Kamamoto, y los dos primeros visitan los cuarteles del Clan Azul a menudo.

Misaki también ha ido alguna vez, y se ha podido quedar embobado por las altas bóvedas -_ché, menudo atajo de pijos_\- y el ambiente tan oficial y cuadriculado que desprende, pero ir allí le deprime mucho más por varias razones. La primera de todas ellas es Saruhiko, que recorre esos pasillos con una comodidad que antes solo poseía con él. Que es interceptado por otros Azules y no tiene un problema real en hablar con ellos y solucionarles sus problemas, pese a lo mucho que se queje -qué irónico es, lo mucho que le recuerda a su relación antes de abandonar el intituto-, que les dirige a todos con un aire de cotidianeidad que no tenía en el Clan Rojo.

Ver a su mejor amigo tan bien, pese a todo, pese a haber perdido a su Rey y haberle abandonado ya años atrás duele casi tanto como el agujero dejado por la muerte de Mikoto-san y el desapego que de repente los otros Rojos sienten para con _Homra_.

La otra gran razón es precisamente eso: mientras muchos miembros del Clan Rojo han desaparecido del planeta tras la muerte de su Rey, alegando que nunca fueron tan cercanos y otras mierdas, o que es un desperdicio de tiempo ahora que Mikoto está muerto, en _Scepter 4_ todos siguen estando unidos frente a la desgracia. Quizá tiempo atrás Yata no habría podido reconocer esta verdad, oculta tras la semblanza de ser un trabajo y nada más, pero una vez lo ha visto, es incapaz de _no_ verlo.

Las silenciosas tazas de café que aparecen al lado de los que trabajan sentados al ordenador, demasiado concentrados en su tarea como para levantarse. Un plato de comida con las verduras expertamente escondidas. Un asentimiento reconfortante.

Yata Misaki siempre ha sido una persona con el volumen demasiado alto, que consideraba más importantes las declaraciones a voz en grito, sin avergonzarse de nada. A cierto nivel comprende que no todo el mundo es así -he ahí por qué las medias sonrisas de Saruhiko, sus silencios sorprendidos o su ayuda sin anunciarla eran tan importantes para él; era capaz de entender que esa era la manera de ser de su amigo-, y ahora más que nunca puede apreciarlo en los Cuarteles Generales de _Scepter 4_, quienes nunca proclamaron a gritos su lealtad por su Rey, pero continúan operando bajo su sueño. Que tienen ojeras bajo sus ojos rojos, y sonrisas más frágiles que de costumbre. Que caminan unos al lado de los otros en silencioso apoyo mutuo.

Esos dos factores en conjunto solo sirven para demostrarle que Saruhiko pertenece a este lugar mucho más de lo que jamás perteneció a _Homra_, y ese es un hecho difícil de tragar, no porque esté en otro Clan -ese es otro asunto completamente distinto- sino porque él nunca fue capaz de verlo. Apreciar esto ahora, en estas circunstancias, es tan solo una razón más que sumarle a la lista de Motivos para No Estar Bien.

Así que otro día más Yata se refugia malamente en el bar, tratando de sacar el negocio adelante para que cuando Kusanagi-san regrese tenga clientela a la que atender, tratando de no pensar en cómo Saruhiko está al otro lado de la ciudad, saliendo adelante en compañía de un montón de estirados a los que nunca ha valorado un pimiento, en lugar de con él. Sin pensar en él. Como había hecho los últimos años desde que se largó de su apartamento sin una nota detrás, tan solo un atajo de destrucción.

Así que Yata suspira, se aparta las lágrimas que le caen desde las comisuras de sus ojos y trata de seguir adelante por un Clan que ni siquiera se mantiene unido ante la adversidad.

* * *

En otra parte de Shizume Fushimi Saruhiko y Awashima Seri se encuentran reunidos en el antiguo despacho de Munakata. Hasta la fecha son los únicos que han sido capaces de entrar allí, pero claro está, alguien tiene que hacerlo, les guste o no. No solo eso, alguien tiene que plantarse un par de huevos y determinar el curso de acción a seguir de _Scepter 4_.

Las cosas serían diferentes si Fushimi nunca hubiese desaparecido de la vida de Yata tan concienzudamente. Si no hubiese perseguido los asuntos de _JUNGLE_ y establecido comunicación con Douhan Hirasaka. Quizás su Rey seguiría vivo entonces.

Sin embargo, en ese caso Fushimi nunca habría tenido tiempo de cicatrizar sus sentimientos de decepción y abandono acerca de Misaki. No habría podido pasar página y conectar tan delicadamente con el resto del Clan Azul, incluso si ese "resto" son los miembros del Alfabeto y Seri.

Pero la cuestión es que lo hizo, y en esta situación él no le da la espalda a Seri, sino que la apoya de la misma manera que ella lo ha hecho anteriormente. Dialogan, debaten, deciden. Muestran un frente unido ante el Gobierno, y por tanto el Presidente es incapaz de meter sus manazas en la preciada organización de Munakata. Cumplen con sus obligaciones pese a las complicaciones, y por tanto el Rey Dorado les respeta como Clan y colabora tanto como le permiten.

También, cuando todo les supera, lloran juntos. Dejan que la tristeza demoledora que sienten les arrolle sin combatirla, para sacarlo todo afuera antes de secarse los ojos y volver al trabajo.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión _JUNGLE_ no espera hasta el verano para atacar la Torre Mihashira ni secuestrar a Anna, porque el Clan Rojo prácticamente no existe y aunque se mantengan con fuerza, el Clan Azul tampoco tiene a su Rey. Así que cuando apenas quedan dos semanas para el inicio de Abril el Clan Verde se lleva a Anna. En esta ocasión Fushimi sabe de antemano a dónde la llevarán -porque antes que nada Hirasaka es una mercenaria que irá a donde más la paguen- y no llega a contestar la llamada desesperada de Misaki.

Lo que si consigue con la colaboración de Akiyama, Hidaka y Doumyouji es rescatar a joven _strain_ antes de que la encierren tras una verja, ocupando su lugar inadvertidamente. Al final del enfrentamiento, resulta en ambos, Anna y Fushimi despertando sus Auras como Reyes de sus respectivos Clanes.

Y Misaki, que se ha dirigido hacia allí en cuanto notó la primera explosión, llega justo a tiempo de ver como Saruhiko convoca su _Sanctum_, una impoluta y poco ornamentada espada azul cuyo color se aclara hacia la punta llegando a adquirir un color violáceo de gran intensidad. El último clavo en el ataud que había comenzado a cerrarse meses atrás.

La irrefutable confirmación de que Saruhiko jamás perteneció a su lado en  _ Homra _ , dolorosa incluso cuando él mismo ya había empezado a aceptar este hecho.

Al mismo tiempo, Yata Misaki no sería él mismo si se permitiera rendirse tan fácilmente, y no importa que Anna no sea Mikoto-san, ella es todavía el Rey Rojo, quien comandará su Clan de ahora en adelante, y al menos esa parte de su vida ha regresado a él, aunque sea de diferente manera. Y si algo que parecía imposible ha resultado cierto, por lo menos un mínimo de entendimiento puede volver a nacer entre él y Saruhiko de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> La cuestión con Shiro y los recuerdos de Weissman durante S1 es, según yo lo entendí, que Shiro no había recordado que él era Weissman hasta que Neko dejó de interferir con sus recuerdos, sino, probablemente a los pocos minutos de haber abandonado su cuerpo lo habría hecho -en mi headcanon, al menos-. La cuestión también es que Weissman despertó con sus recuerdos en el cuerpo de Shiro/Hieda Toru, en lugar de con los de este último, dueño original del cuerpo. Esto lo relaciono con el poder del Rey Plateado, que al ser inmortal simplemente no puede dejar de existir. Por definición, su presencia es más fuerte que la del cuerpo original, por ello Doumyouji no despertó tras ser atacado por el Rey Incoloro, sino que lo hizo Adolf K. Weissman).


End file.
